Azul e Amarelo
by Dressa
Summary: E é tudo em como você mistura os dois. 'Teddy e Victoire 'Presente de Amigo Secreto para Nathye Potter


* * *

**Azul**** e ****Amarelo**

* * *

_And it's all in how you mix the two_

Era uma verdade conhecida e assumida entre a população feminina de Hogwarts que Teddy Lupin possuía um charme único e estupidamente eficiente. Não que ele se deixasse levar por isso, mas um cara de dezessete anos até que pode se aproveitar de vez em quando.

_Elas_ diziam, sussurravam umas para as outras entre os corredores, fofocavam entre si madrugada adentro em suas camas nos dormitórios, que Teddy tinha uma _aura_ diferente da dos outros rapazes.

- A mistura no sangue dele que o tornou perfeito, isso sim! - ele entreouviu certa vez, prendendo o riso escondido num escuro corredor de pedra com alguns amigos. - Ah, garotas, prestem atenção, percebam! Uma metamorfomaga como mãe, um lobisomem como pai, um herói como padrinho e o poder dos antigos Black na ascendência!

- Realmente, você é uma aberração, Ted. – riu um dos rapazes que o acompanhavam, gargalhando o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

Mistério nos seus olhares, malandragem no seu andar, marotice nos seus sorrisos, um pouco de ostentação nas suas habilidades, mas falta de originalidade total no perfil de Gryffindor. Era um autêntico membro da Casa dos Leões, ninguém seria capaz de negar.

Ele era só mais um garoto no meio de tantos, afinal.

E _ela_ parecia ser a única a perceber isso.

_And it starts just where the light exists_

Teddy sentia uma dor incômoda em seu pescoço; fina, persistente, acompanhada de uma dormência esquisita na nuca. Franzia os olhos de quando em vez, pressionando-os com força, como se estivesse a ter um pesadelo. Mas em sua mente só havia um grande vazio... paredes brancas vazias... uma sala fechada, clara e vazia.

E então um estrondo o acordou de sobressalto, fazendo-o erguer o corpo subitamente do sofá vermelho do Salão Comunal.

- Ah, hey, Ted. – disse uma voz feminina, escondida detrás de alguns pufes, recolhendo os livros que derrubara. – Desculpa te acordar; não achei que tivesse alguém aqui a essa hora da noite.

- Não, sem problemas, Vic. – Ted respondeu, a voz ainda grossa do sono, esticando seus longos braços, alongando seu pescoço, espreguiçando-se como um gato. – Foi melhor desse jeito, assim posso ir dormir na minha cama. Obrigado. – e sorriu afetuosamente para a garota. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, não. Está tudo bem; boa noite.

Victoire apertou seus grossos livros para mais perto de seu corpo e marchou em direção às escadas que conduziam ao dormitório feminino. Ela era alta e curvilínea para uma garota daquela idade, Teddy pensou. Mas também ostentava estranhas e profundas olheiras, além de uma palidez preocupante.

- Tem certeza, Victoire? – o rapaz perguntou preocupadamente, segurando-a pelo braço, firme o suficiente para não machucá-la. Tentava estabelecer contato visual, mas os olhos da garota pareciam fugir dos dele.

Victoire jogara a trança longa e grossa sobre o ombro, de modo a esconder seu rosto. Entretanto, o soluço contido a entregara; Teddy soltou o aperto em seu braço e enlaçou-a carinhosamente, confortando-a.

- Ssh... sshh... calma, Vicky, calma... – ele murmurava em seu ouvido, sentindo uma estranha amargura em sua boca enquanto fitava a garota chorar em seu ombro. – Vem, senta aqui. Fala o que aconteceu; eu posso ajudar?

Victoire pousou os livros em cima da mesinha à frente dele, tentando controlar suas mãos e lábios trêmulos, assim com as lágrimas quentes e insistentes que desciam por suas bochechas levemente sardentas.

- Está fora do seu alcance, Teddy. – ela inspirou profundamente, remexendo suas mãos no colo enquanto era observada fixamente pelo rapaz. – Mas obrigada. Agora eu realmente... – ela levantou-se com dificuldade e tentou sair, mas Teddy a empurrou suavemente de volta para o sofá.

- Me deixe tentar. – ele pediu, sorrindo candidamente, como se a incentivasse. Delicadamente Teddy puxou a mão da garota e entrelaçou com a sua própria, acarinhando-a lentamente com o polegar. – Me conta o que está acontecendo.

Victoire piscava rapidamente, olhando estupefata para suas mãos unidas, e então para o rosto bonito de Teddy Lupin (_será que esse era seu verdadeiro rosto? Não, ninguém nasce com o cabelo turquesa... ou será que eles nascem?_), e de volta para seus dedos entrelaçados.

- São várias coisas, para ser sincera. – ela começou a confessar, num tom de voz tão baixo que o rapaz precisou curvar-se para entender.

- Como o quê? – ele perguntou, já que Victoire passara alguns segundos calada, como se não pretendesse continuar a conversa.

- Papai e mamãe andaram brigando nessas últimas férias de Natal...

- Aah, Vic. Isso é normal de todo casal! Você sabe que eles se amam, não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas eu tenho medo de quando isso acontece! E se... e se a parte lobisomem dele se manifestar e machucar minha mãe?

Ao ouvir a palavra _lobisomem_ relacionada ao conceito de _pai_, uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Teddy. Victoire não deixou de perceber.

- Ah, céus, me desculpe, Teddy. Desculpe, eu não quis... – ela tentou, os olhos esbugalhados, as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas de vergonha.

- Ele é inofensivo, Victoire. Você sabe que ele nunca, em hipótese alguma machucaria uma pessoa inocente, ainda mais Fleur. – o rapaz disse, como se nada tivesse acontecido, o sorriso morno novamente parecendo inabalável.

- E ainda tem esse N.O.M.'s! Eu tenho estudado como uma condenada, realmente, mas mal consigo lidar com o dever de casa da semana! – Victoire tornou a falar, exaltada.

- Você não parece ter dormido muito nos últimos dias. É culpa das provas?

- Claro! Fico estudando até duas da manhã, quase todos os dias!

- É o tipo de coisa que seu tio Ron diz que Hermione fazia na época da escola. – ambos sorriram abertamente. – Oh, que bom, consegui te arrancar um sorriso! Mas relaxa um pouco, Vic. Desse jeito você não está progredindo; só piorando sua saúde, seu humor e sua aparência que vira a cabeça de mais da metade dos garotos de Hogwarts.

Victoire levou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando gostosamente. Teddy sorriu, satisfeito.

- Está melhor agora?

- Uhum, muito. – a garota respondeu, acenando com a cabeça. – Obrigada, Ted.

Ela tocou levemente a mandíbula do rapaz, puxando-o para estalar um beijinho em sua bochecha. Entretanto, a surpresa do toque suave, quase etéreo dos finos e delicados dedos da garota o fez virar o rosto por reflexo e os lábios dos dois se encontraram por acidente.

E lá se mantiveram, durante alguns curtos minutos, somente encostados uns aos outros. Olhos fechados, mãos ainda unidas, lábios selados.

Victoire foi a primeira a se afastar. Seus olhos claros estavam enevoados, misteriosos, inexpressivos.

- Vic, eu... – Teddy começou, desajeitado.

- Não fala, Ted. Não fala. Só... só me deixa ficar aqui por um instante, tá bom?

Ela soltou a mão do entrelace da dele e deitou-se suavemente em seu colo, fechando os olhos e isolando-se do mundo ao redor. Exceto pelo terno e afetuoso carinho que o rapaz fazia em sua cabeça, desatando sua trança e penteando seus cabelos com os próprios dedos.

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss_

- Qual é o seu problema? – Victoire murmurou fracamente, um sorriso doce aparecendo timidamente em sua face, tornando sua aparência ainda mais delicada. – Só porque consegue mudar a cor do cabelo mais do que muda de cuecas não significa que precise ficar se exibindo pra mim.

Teddy mordeu o lábio inferior, quase nervoso. Abaixou os olhos, os cílios curtos e negros movendo-se furtivamente da esquerda para a direita, da direita para a esquerda, incessantemente por breves segundos. Pousou sua mão suavemente sobre a cintura de Victoire e a puxou ainda mais para perto; deixou seus dedos brincarem, indo e vindo por suas costas, se insinuando em seus quadris. Ele encostou seu nariz na bochecha da garota e se aquietou, se fixou naquela posição por bons momentos até abrir os olhos novamente.

- Estou tentando te memorizar por completo, Victoire. Deixe de ser impertinente. – Teddy sorriu.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, seu hálito morno, quase de leite, aquecendo e avermelhando as bochechas do rapaz.

- Estou tentando manter pra sempre na minha memória esse tom misturado do seu cabelo; embora eu realmente me sinta incapacitado de imitar a textura macia dos seus cachos e o cheiro maravilhoso das frutas cítricas, eu ainda posso tentar encontrar a tonalidade exata entre o vermelho e o amarelo em que o seu cabelo se encontra. Além desse azul tão único dos seus olhos, obviamente. Passa longe do turquesa – e com esse eu já estou até acostumado -, do azul meia-noite, do marinho, do celeste, até mesmo do miosótis. Estou criando uma teoria de que é um azul esverdeado, ou mesmo verde azulado, exatamente como o mar que banha a costa perto da casa dos seus pais. A cor dos seus cílios chega a ser intrigante, mas não tão perturbadora; posso assumir que seja a cor natural dos cílios das pessoas ruivas.

Victoire boquiabriu-se, surpresa e hipnotizada. Teddy aproximou o indicador de seus lábios e contornou-os, suavemente, como se os redesenhasse.

- E o rosa da sua boca é absurdo demais para a minha pobre mente pós-adolescente. – ele continuou, sorrindo abertamente. – É inocente, puro, _quase_ infantil; mas o jeito como você _sorri_, Vic, é assombroso. O seu sorriso me derruba, quase... quase me _engolfa_.

Teddy fechou os olhos com sofreguidão, como se desistisse de algo que tentara arduamente para vencer. Suspirou pesadamente e entregou-se de um modo tão completo ao breve momento que Victoire pode sentir a onda dentro dele.

- Vic... – Teddy sussurrou, a voz entrecortada, rouca.

- Ssh. – ela fez, se afastando com cuidado. – Estou tentando não me apaixonar por você. Por favor, facilite as coisas.

- Eu acho... que é um pouco tarde demais.

O rapaz espalmou uma das mãos sobre as costas finas da garota, brincando com uma ponta solta do suéter dela; com a outra, alcançou seu queixo fino e puxou-o para si, encostando seus lábios delicadamente.

- É, eu também. – sussurrou Victoire, a voz abafada pelos lábios do garoto. Teddy afastou-se um pouco e abraçou-a, como um urso, e riu gostosamente em seu ouvido.

Victoire apenas escondeu seu rosto no peito do rapaz, sentido um formigar nas bochechas e uma estranha sensação de adrenalina nas veias.

_And it burns a hole_

- Teddy? – Victoire murmurou fracamente, as mãos cruzadas postas sobre a barriga, o corpo estendido na grama e os olhos mirando o céu estrelado.

- Hm? – ele fez, num tom quase atordoado, como se tivesse acabado de despertar.

- Você já pensou em como vai ser daqui a dois dias?

- O que você quer dizer?

- O que vai acontecer depois que você se formar?

- Eu vou me apresentar ao diretor do Puddlemere United, como ele me pediu. A vaga de goleiro ainda está disponível e eu acho que é uma ó...

- Eu estava me referindo a nós dois. – Victoire interrompeu, virando-se de lado para ele, a fim de poder encará-lo nos olhos.

Ted entreabriu os lábios, surpreso e desviou o olhar para as estrelas brilhantes. Não parara para pensar que esta era a última vez que ele e Victoire saíam escondidos para observar o céu noturno perto do lago. Não parara para pensar que, enquanto ele começaria a viver sua vida fora dos domínios de Hogwarts, ela ainda teria dois anos de escola. Não parara para pensar, em momento algum, em como seria sua vida sem a presença constante dela ao seu lado.

- Eu... eu sinceramente não sei, Vic. – Teddy confessou, os olhos dedicados ao infinito.

_Deveria ter dito algo... __mas__ eu disse o bastante! Até porque minhas palavras estavam desaparecendo__m__elhor__passar__ algum tempo com __você__¹_.

_Through everyone that feels it_

A estação de King's Cross fervilhava de pessoas naquele Primeiro de Setembro. Os londrinos costumam ser reservados e interessados somente no que lhes é próprio e particular; entretanto, a aparição de um rapaz bem-afeiçoado - apesar de seu cabelo extravagantemente verde cor de musgo arrumado (ou seria desarrumado?) num moicano alto – e de olhos penetrantes – apesar de violetas – era, de fato, motivo suficiente para chamar a atenção e virar alguns pescoços.

Teddy Lupin caminhava despreocupadamente, as mãos metidas nos bolsos do _jeans_ escuro, uma melodia suave assobiava por seus lábios. Casualmente, ele encostou-se numa parede de pedra, fitando o relógio que contrariamente usava no pulso direito. Logo se sentiu atravessando o portal e adentrando a Plataforma 9 e ¾.

- Aaah. – o garoto fez, aspirando o ar conturbado da pressa e da despedida que envolvia o mágico local. – É quase como estar de volta em casa.

Seus olhos brilhavam ao encarar novamente a locomotiva vermelha. Desde que se formara na escola, dois anos atrás, não via o tão famoso Expresso de Hogwarts; Ted mal conseguia acreditar que ele não o levaria para mais um período de magia, aprendizado e diversão protegido pelas imponentes paredes do castelo.

Teddy caminhava entre as dezenas de pais, mães, filhos e agregados aglomerados saturadamente na plataforma. Preocupados com bagagens, recomendações e dúvidas sobre o que os esperava no novo ano, eles não se incomodavam com a passagem do estranho rapaz e sua busca incessante no olhar pela razão de voltar àquele lugar.

Os cabelos dela pareciam reluzir, brilhar intensamente como os de sua mãe outrora faziam, no auge de sua sedução _veela_. Mexiam-se no balanço suave de suas risadas, as pontas alcançando sua cintura fina. Como se pudesse sentir a aproximação do rapaz, pela sua presença marcante ou perfume singular, a moça se virou de supetão, surpresa e satisfação em seu rosto desenhado.

- Teddy! – Victoire gritou, abraçando-o desajeitadamente pelos ombros, sorrindo como a criança que viu o Natal chegar mais cedo.

- Hey, Vic. – ele disse de volta, pousando-a no chão, o canto dos lábios erguido.

Os dois permaneceram puramente encarando um ao outro pelo que pareceram horas.

- Er... a gente vai entrar logo, okay, Vicky? – uma das amigas da garota avisou, contendo os risinhos.

- Ahn... tá bom. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. – ela respondeu, ainda aturdida.

Victoire mexia nervosamente nas mãos, estalando os dedos suavemente; Teddy parecia mergulhado na contemplação de um quadro Renascentista.

- Mudou o visual? – ela perguntou finalmente, a mão direita no quadril, encarando-o de cima a baixo. Apreciando, deve-se admitir.

- Molly disse que eu pareço com seu pai quando era mais novo. Exceto pelo cabelo verde, mas a rebeldia é a mesma. – Teddy gargalhou.

Victoire sorriu timidamente e desviou o olhar, fitando o fluxo de pessoas correndo pelos cantos acertando os últimos detalhes para o embarque.

- Escuta, Vic. – Ted começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. – O que eu te disse naquele dia... ainda está valendo.

- Como assim? – Victoire torceu a face, numa feição incompreensiva.

- Eu... eu ainda gosto muito de você, Victoire. Apesar da distância entre nós desde que eu saí da escola.

- Você espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso, Teddy? – ela sorriu perturbada, cabisbaixa. – Como é possível que com todas essas... _groupies_ correndo atrás do famoso goleiro Ted Lupin¸ essas fãs desesperadas pelo Puddlemere United, como você ainda seria capaz de gostar de mim? Eu sou só uma garota mais nova que ainda nem terminou Hogwarts.

- Mas eu _gosto_! Pode não ser possível, mas eu _gosto_!

Victoire abraçava a si mesma, ainda cabisbaixa, ainda com o olhar distante.

- Hey. – Teddy delicadamente descruzou os braços dela e tocou seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. – Eu enviei uma carta para o seu pai há uns dias.

Ela o olhou de volta, interrogativamente.

- Eu pedi para que ele me recebesse na sua casa. – o rapaz continuou, sorrindo ternamente. – Hoje à noite, depois do jantar, eu pretendo declarar todas as minhas intenções com você para Bill e Fleur e encarecidamente pedir sua mão em namoro, como um cavalheiro do século XIX.

- TED! – Victoire gritou, exasperada. – Você... meu _pai_... _você_... Merlim! Você é _louco_?

- É, talvez eu seja. – Teddy sorriu abertamente, maroto. Enlaçou a garota boquiaberta à sua frente pela cintura, aproximando-a de si e tocando seu queixo delicadamente. – E então? Você acha que ele deve aceitar?

- Hmm... – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e abraçando-o pelo pescoço, encostando suas testas. – _Talvez_... Meu pai deve estar com tantas dúvidas na cabeça ainda...

- Tais como...?

- Será que esse goleiro rebelde do cabelo colorido é realmente o cara certo para minha menininha? – Victoire sussurrou, a voz fraca, encontrando os olhos sérios encontrando os de Teddy. - Há tantos prós, tantos contras... como meu pai saberá que ele é _o_ cara?

Ted mordeu o lábio, nervosamente, e agiu por instinto; deu dois passos a frente e encostou a garota contra a parede da plataforma. Apertou seu abraço, trazendo-a bruscamente para mais perto de si, e beijou-a quase com desespero, enrolando a ponta de seus cabelos enquanto Victoire brincava com o cordão que usava.

- Acho que meu pai vai sentir que _ele_ é o cara. – sorriu Victoire, quando eles se afastaram.

Ela e Ted passaram mais algum tempo juntos, escondidos naquele canto da plataforma, até que um grito os assustou e os fez pular para longe um do outro de supetão.

- TEDDY! VICKY!

Um garoto um pouco ofegante, de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos castanhos, quase cor de chocolate, fitava-os pasmo a uns três metros de distância.

- _James_? – Teddy estranhou, segurando a mão de Victoire e virando-se para o garoto.

- É! O que você... o que _vocês_... _o__ que você está fazendo aqui, Teddy_? – ele perguntou, rapidamente, aproximando-se com um ar desconfiado.

- Eu... – o rapaz encarou a garota com o canto dos olhos, furtivamente, e sorriu. – Eu vim embarcar Victoire.

- Hm. Então, o que...

- James, por que você não vai se despedir da sua mãe? Ela vai sentir sua falta, corra lá e dê um abraço nela.

- Mas eu já...

- _Agora_.

O menino pareceu engolir em seco. Acenou brevemente, em despedida, e deu-lhes as costas, saindo correndo.

- Acho que agora James vai _querer_ a mãe dele. – Victoire comentou, gargalhando.

- Quem mandou ele ser intrometido? – Teddy rosnou, divertido. – Agora eu vou ter que ouvir uns bons conselhos do Harry por um _longo_ tempo...

Um apito soou na estação, como sinal de que o trem estava para partir. Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e abraçaram-se forte.

- Você vai me escrever? – Victoire perguntou.

- Assim que chegar em casa, eu prometo. – Teddy assegurou com um sorriso.

- Não só hoje, Ted. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Todos os dias, então.

A garota sorriu abertamente e puxou-o para um beijo rápido.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou e lhe deu uma piscadinha de olho. Logo, Victoire afastou-se e subiu os degraus de entrada do trem, sumindo das vistas do rapaz.

O rapaz enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e suspirou pesadamente, um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Meneou a cabeça rapidamente, como se tentasse despertar de um sonho e caminhou até onde pensou ter visto seu padrinho e a família. De fato, encontrou Harry observando com o olhar distante o Expresso de Hogwarts sumir no horizonte, e Ginny, Ron e Hermione rindo de alguma coisa que o homem acabara de comentar.

- Teddy? – estranhou Hermione ao vê-lo, o sorriso esvaecendo de sua face. – Você virou _punk_?

* * *

**Nota da ****Dressa**: Cara, que bizarro. Fazia quase _dois __anos_ que eu não escrevia outro ship senão James e Lily! Que _coisa_. E sabem por quê? Tudo por causa da _**Nathye**____** Potter**_¸ minha Amiga Secreta da Seção JL do Fórum 3V! Esta fanfic é dedicada a você, moça! Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. E, sim, _Blue and Yellow_ é uma música do _The Used_. O trecho marcado pelo "¹" é uma de suas estrofes, inclusive. 


End file.
